Skin Deep
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Basically, a little angsty. Its a SpencerHilary pairing. I don't know what else to say, but read and find out! Please review! NO flames!


HEY EVERYONE! UM WELL THIS IS A ONESHOT! ITS BETWEEN SPENCER AND HILARY. YEAH WOW LIKE NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE BUT I DID IT! 

NO FLAMES!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. I'M NOT THAT LUCKY. I DON'T OWN EVANESCENCE'S SONG BREATHE NO MORE EITHER SO DON'T SUE ME!  
HAVE A NICE DAY!

OH AND THIS JUST CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO THE SONG. AND THE IDEA JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD! SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, ITS OKAY JUST PLEASE NO FLAMES. THIS IS ONE OF MY EARLIER ONESHOTS.

'SONG LYRICS' "TALKING"

**SKIN DEEP**

Hilary was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank with tight black jeans. She was in the room she was sharing with her boyfriend Spencer. She had her hair down that came past her shoulders now. She was crieing. She wasn't satisfied with her appearance.

'I've been looking in the mirror for so long'  
'That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side'  
'All the little pieces falling, shatter'  
'Shards of me, To sharp to put back together.'

At first when Hilary was in her early teens appearances never really mattered to her. But when she got with her boyfriend that all changed. She looked in the mirror always and she pretty much always wore make-up. Although Spencer would tell her countless times that she was beautiful she still didn't quite believe him about that. Sure she trusted him with all her heart and she knew that he wouldn't lie to her but she still couldn't help but wonder.

'To small to matter'  
'But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces'  
'If I try to touch her,'

Hilary was touching the mirror looking at her reflection. Spencer called to her from downstairs. She quickly wiped away her tears and walked out the room and down the stairs. When she got down the stairs she noticed Spencer on the couch. (OkayI forgot to mention they all live in like an apartment building in Russia.) She caught his glance and smiled at him and he smiled at her.  
She sat by him on the couch. He looked at her kinda strangely for a second."What?" Hilary said. "Have you been crieing?" Spencer asked. "Well sort of." Hilary said hesitantly. "Why?" Spencer asked. "Nothing." Hilary said. "Your lieing. Is it what I think it is." Spencer said. Hilary looked into his eyes, then she looked down. He sighed. Not good. He always did that when he was mad about something.

'And I bleed'  
'I bleed'  
'And I breathe'  
'I breathe no more'

Without warning Spencer stood up. Hilary looked up at him. Then he grabbed her wrist. "Hey what are you doing?" Hilary asked trieing to keep up with his pace. "Just come on." He replied. Everyone else was out shopping for something. When Hilary and Spencer got upstairs he led her straight to the mirror. They were right in front of the mirror. "Now what do you see?" Spencer asked her.

'Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well'  
'Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child'  
'Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever'  
'And all of this will make sense when I get better.'

Hilary was at a loss for words. "I see me." Hilary replied. "Do you like what you see?" Spencer asked her. "No not really"  
Hilary replied. "Why?" he asked her. "Because I just don't see what is so special or pretty about me." Hilary answered. "So you go by what a mirror shows you not what your heart tells you?" Spencer asked. Hilary just looked at him tears forming in her brown eyes. Without warning Spencer punched the mirror. The glassy shards shattered into the sink and some even fell to the floor.

'But I know the difference between myself and my reflection'  
'I just can't help but to wonder'  
'Which of us do you love'  
'So I bleed'  
'I bleed'

Hilary was scared and shocked at what he did. She looked at his now bleeding hand. She tried to touch his hand, but he jerked it away. "Do you see? I don't care about your reflection Hilary I care about your soul." Spencer said. Hilary looked down she was crieing now. Spencer's hands cupped her face and lifted her head up to where she was facing him. "Hilary I didn't fall in love with your beauty or your reflection I fell in love with your personality and your soul. Your beauty was just a plus." Spencer said smiling. Hilary laughed a bit. "So you really don't care?" Hilary said. Spencer shook his head. "Then neither do I.I'm sorry." Hilary said. "Its fine." Spencer replied.

Spencer lifted Hilary's chin and their lips met. It was a sweet loving, gentle kiss. And it lasted a few minutes. Before they pulled away. Hilary took Spencer's hand. "Does it hurt?" Hilary asked. "No, I don't really feel it all that much." Spencer replied. Hilary just shook her head. They went to go and clean up and bandage his hand up.

'And I breathe'  
'I breathe no'  
'Bleed, I bleed'  
'And I breathe,'

**Later**

Spencer and Hilary were laying on the bed. She was laying on his chest and he had his arms around her. A bit later Hilary got up. Spencer looked at her. "Did you really mean what you said earlier about loving me?" Hilary asked. "Yeah I did." Spencer replied. Hilary smiled. "I love you too." Hilary said and she kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a little while then they pulled apart and Hilary layed back down. "So, what are we gonna do about the bathroom mirror?" Hilary asked. "Well, we will just have to pick up the shards." Spencer replied. "No, I meanare we going to get a new one or something?" Hilary asked. "No I don't think we will." Spencer replied. "Why? I mean I can't use your bathroom." Hilary said. "Why not?" Spencer asked."WellI didn't think you would want me to." Hilary said. "It only means we getto spend more time together. Only this time its in a bathroom." Spencer said in a kinda sly voice.

Hilary laughed at him and he just held her. "As soon as I wake up from our nap. I'm gonna kill you." She said. "We'll see about that Hilary." Spencer said.

They just layed there until they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

'I breathe'  
'I breathe'  
'I breathe no more'

HOW WAS IT? I KNOW I THINK IT SUCKED BIG TIME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I WOULD APPRECIATE NO FLAMES! BUT I KNOW THAT IT WAS CRAPPY! THIS JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND I HAD TO TYPE IT A LONG TIME AGO. ITS AN EARLIER ONE-SHOT.

NO FLAMES!

THANKS FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW BUT BE NICE!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


End file.
